To all His Own
by THE-REAL-SEXY-tARDIS
Summary: Talia turned slightly and blinked to see Kidd himself, "it was no trouble really, I honestly couldn't let Shinigami's son die on my doorstep...could I?" she added lightly, Kidd smiled at her wit. "That would be the definition of 'death on your doorstep' hm?" KiddxOC


The Shinigami looked at the weapon and meister pair. The younger, by a year with her bouncy red hair and bright blue eyes, looked like the happiest person in the world, she was the strong meister. The elder was cold and calculating, her long auburn hair curled solemnly with dark blue eyes. She was the loyal weapon. Shinigami nodded at them, letting them be the first to speak. The elder stood up, her eyes shifted toward the death scythe spirit and back to lord death. "Shinigami, me and my meister would like to take on a level 5 mission as level 4 fighters..." she spoke clear, never missing a beat. Shinigami thought this over; the benefits of this outweighed the losses. He nodded keeping his voice as cool and steady as the young weapon had. "Yep, that seems fair Talia, just come back safe!" a small potentially sarcastic smile graced her lips; "oh please, it will be quite easy..." she bowed once and lead out her meister with great care. the door closed and spirit sighed, "quite the pair, a happy go lucky meister and a deadly weapon..." shinigami only laughed, "have faith spirit, something must keep them going.." spirit just scoffed and leaned on the mirror frame.

Talia watched with annoyed expression as professor stein dissected a rare tiger. Her meister, Rosa looked horrified and on the verge of tears. "h-how can he d-do that?" she squeaked sadly, Talia looked at her and shrugged. "It would either be that tiger or you..." she hummed and continued taking notes, Rosa frowned at hid her head underneath her arms. Talia let a rare smile play across her lips, and she began to day dream.

Once the bell rang, Talia and Rosa began packing up. Rosa giggled as many love letters tumbled out of her bag, rolling her eyes, Talia picked a few of them up and looked them over. "How can you have so many lovers Rosa? Honestly..." she sighed exasperated; Rosa shrugged and walked out with her weapon. "i don't know, but they all seem so nice!" she sighed dreamily. Talia scoffed and threw a few of them away, "there just trying to get into your panties darling..." Rosa giggled and hugged her, "that's why you protect me!" she cheered and ran out into the winter air. Talia rolled her eyes and walked after her.

As always, the walk home was quiet and peaceful as ever. Talia watched the sky as the first snowflakes of the season fell, it was always her favorite time of the year. It lifted her spirits in the strangest ways, Talia looked back to see Rosa trying to catch snowflakes in her mouth. She rolled her eyes and let her guard down for a moment, "come on Rosa! I'm making soup!" she looked up, cheered and raced inside stripping off her mittens. Talia smiled and closed the door to their mansion; in retrospect the house was much too big and even rivaled in size of the Gallows Manor, the creepily always symmetrical mansion. there was a crash in the kitchen and her guard was up once again, "Rosa!" she called running in. only to find her on the floor surrounded by pots and glass, smiling gently Talia bent down and inspected her meister for wounds. "It's alright, just step lightly" she said smoothly and began to clean up.

Once everyone was fed, and the kitchen was clean, Rosa bid her weapon good night. Talia waved her off and curled into the recliner with her favorite book; 'Wuthering Heights' its bind was frayed, showing how much it had been read. Before she could read the 9th chapter, there was a light knock. Talia looked at the clock, "its 1:45..." she murmured and stood up to see who it was. Slowly she unlocked the door and opened it to an exhausted looking boy.

Talia blinked in surprise and spoke, "are you alright..?" with her guard still up she changed her hand into a flame thrower. The boy coughed and fell forward _onto her_, Talia yelped and fell with him, she grunted and lifted him up onto the couch. Taking a closer look, she saw it was the kid who sat behind her in the Crescent Moon class. Yes, Sanzu lines and all it was the A.D.D shinigami. Talia took no time in figuring out what was wrong with him, "how on earth did you accomplish this..?" she muttered quietly as not to wake him. There was a gash on his chest, not deep enough to be life threatening but certainly enough to drain him to exhaustion. Talia stripped his shirt off and flash-stepped into the bathroom to get medical supplies.

After fixing his wound, Talia covered him up and for a moment, wondered were his weapons had gone off to. Shaking her head Talia looked closely at his features, his face was sharp, but Talia couldn't help but smile at the small amount of baby fat he had left. All in all he was quite handsome, rolling her eyes she climbed onto the other couch, suddenly exhausted herself.

Talia blinked the sun light out of her eyes; it was a beautiful Saturday morning. Usually she would have cooked breakfast and watch a bit of TV, waiting for Rosa to wake up. But today was slightly different, because she was not the only one awake. Death the Kidd laid there, his gold eyes boring into her dark blue ones, she spoke first. "Good morning young shinigami, I hope you're well rested..." Talia let a calm smile slip through her stoic mask; Kidd sat up cautiously wincing slightly. "Where am I?" he asked quietly, Talia nodded "reasonable question, you fell on my doorstep and I brought you in" she paused "I hope you don't mind..." Talia trailed off. Kidd blinked slowly, his stomach growling. She stood up and walked to the kitchen, "I don't suggest we have a lavish breakfast, your stomach is still weak from your wound."

Kidd turned to face the girl, who was now making toast. He lifted his shirt to see bandages wrapped around his chest, memories from last night came flooding back. "Liz and Patty!" he yelled and quickly stood up, Talia spun around and blinked at him surprised by his outburst. "Who...?" she asked tilting her head slightly, Kidd shook his head and ran out of the house," wait!" Talia yelled and watched him run down the street to god knows were. Talia shrugged, "to all his own…" she murmured and began to get ready for the day.

TiME SKiP

Talia sighed, the weekend had already ended and now, she and Rosa trudged to the DWMA. Rosa smiled up at her, "so Shinigami's son slept on _our _ couch?" she squeaked wide eyed. Talia suppressed a groan, "yes Rosa, Death the Kid came to our house and slept there. End of story." Rosa giggled and hummed the tune of a love song.

"I wanted to thank you, for bringing me into your home in my time of need." came a distinguished voice,

Talia turned slightly and blinked to see Kidd himself, "it was no trouble really, I honestly couldn't let Shinigami's son die on my doorstep...could I?" she added lightly, Kidd smiled at her wit. "That would be the definition of 'death on your doorstep' hm?" he commented smoothly. Talia chuckled, "I'm Talia Desari, pleasure" Kidd smiled eyes half closed. "Pleasures all mine..." he murmured and walked off, Talia cheeks flushed lightly. Rosa smiled, "you like him!" she harshly whispered. Her cheeks returned to their usual tan and she walked ahead, "Never, I will never fall in love with a shinigami."

the mission was simple, slay a level 5 keshin. Talia stretched and hopped of her scooter; Rosa took off her helmet and glanced at the large cathedral. "It's really big Talia, is the place?" she questioned lightly, Talia scoffed "of course we are rose, have I ever steered you wrong?" she shot back and transformed into a blue and silver flame thrower.

Rosa caught her in the air and made a few test shots. "Alright, let's get this over with eh?" her bright eyes gleamed with determination and Rosa strode in.

The moon light that shone through the cathedral windows, made the place seem much creepier a breeze swept over the floors, blowing Rosa's skirt up slightly. Rosa coked the gun and crept around the corner to find the keshin feasting on a blue soul. She squeaked and turned around facing away, 'how could something be so ugly?' she thought, grossed out. Its scales seeped green poison and its claws were long and yellow, Talia noticed her hesitation. "Kill it! Come on Rosa!" she hissed, Rosa nodded and attacked with great speed. The keshin screeched and spun around whacking her in the back, Rosa grunted and began firing fire balls, the monster hissed and threw her against the wall. Talia looked at her miester and began yelling orders, "ROSA GET OUT OF THERE! NOW!" Rosa struggled and finally managed to wiggle out and shank the enemy. The keshin screeched once and fell on the ground dead. Rosa smiled, "that was easy! I'm surprised that this was a level 5 though..." she trailed off. Talia shrugged, "maybe they misjudged it" she offered an explanation, Just as she was about to eat the glowing soul, when a shadow passed over the pair. Talia spun around just as the keshin clawed Rosa's side.

TiME SKiP

Talia sat outside the infirmary, her fists clenched in anguish and worry. It was them who had misjudged the mission, and now they paid the price. Currently, Rosa was being stitched together by professor Stein, Talia sighed shakily and held in tears. How could she let her guard down, _during_ no less!

"Are you alright Talia...?" it seemed that voice loved to interrupt her thoughts lately. She looked up to find Kidd and his posse looking down on her. Talia flinched at their gazes, Kidd must have notice because with a slight nod of his head. His weapons, she presumed walked off and Kidd sat next to her. Talia looked away from him to hide her watery eyes; Kidd put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright she's going to be fine..." he murmured quietly. Talia sucked in a breath, "it _is_ my fault young Shinig-" he stopped her, "Kidd is fine, we're friends after all" Talia nodded, were they friends...?

* * *

**Alright, how was it? good? bad? horrid? oh my god, were is the eye wash? idk, please review so i can fix it or just to praise this pice of poo. whatever you want!** **please no hate comments though, i do try with these stories...**


End file.
